


Sweet, Spicy and Short

by writergenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Best Friends, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, May the 4th be with you, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmates, The Force Ships It, rose tico is a treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergenie/pseuds/writergenie
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots based on prompts. Canonverse (I don't consider TROS canon. Yes... I'm being bitter about it.) Canonverse-AU and AU. I'll change and/or add tags as we go along.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic in a long, long time. The TROS bomb and its nuclear fallout have finally crossed my pain threshold and I'm back to writing away my feelings. Please don't hesitate to leave feedback and/or prompts for me to write in the future.

This prompt is from [writing-challenges-and-prompts](writing-challenges-and-prompts.tumblr.com) on Tumblr

**“You said that I’d get to have you all weekend. Why can’t you just tell them you can’t go?” - “Because it’s my job, and it’s important.” - “And I’m not?”**

Rey watched from the couch as Ben, arguably her best friend of two years, paced his kitchen with the phone at his ear and a frown that looked like it had probably etched itself permanently on his forehead.

They’d just finished watching The Phantom Menace as part of their belated May 4th celebration at his apartment, the coffee table in front of her piled high with junk food, pizza boxes and bottles of beer, a testament to their plan to binge watch the entire series of movies – both trilogies and standalones, over the weekend. A plan that looked increasingly impossible now that Ben was quietly but very obviously cursing after having cut the call.

Sighing, he came over to her, somehow managing to look contrite and angry at the same time.

“I’m so sorry Rey… it looks like I’m gonna have to go in to work for a bit.”

Rey couldn’t help but tease her always serious friend a little bit. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in pretend anger.

“You made these plans Ben… you said we’d have all weekend. Why do you have to go? Can’t you just tell them you can’t?”

Her eyebrow lifted challengingly but she already knew that Ben couldn’t stay. Benjamin Solo was a well-known name in the corporate circles of the city – a high powered lawyer working for one of the most prestigious firms in the city. Ben was very good at what he did but he’d never loved his job and moreover seemed to hate his boss… but if there was something to know about Benjamin Organa Skywalker-Solo, it was that he never did anything by halves. If something was amiss with a case of his, there would be no reason that could make him stay.

But even as she blinked out of her thoughts, Rey could clearly see the same young man looking seriously conflicted.

Her eyes drifted down to his adam’s apple as he swallowed, a lazy thought in the back of her brain detailing how much she wanted to put her lips on it. She’d been having quite explicit and entirely inappropriate thoughts about Ben since the day Poe had introduced them at a party. Rey had, in the beginning tried her best to gag that part of her brain that left her flushed and flustered every time some sexual thought about Ben popped up but over time, she’d come to accept that her thirsty brain and deprived body were intent on this gorgeous man built like a tree she very much wanted to climb. But on the other hand, there was the frankly amazing friendship they’d developed over the past years and there was no way Rey was doing anything to jeopardize that.

“You know I wouldn’t do this if it weren’t important Rey.”

She must’ve had a lot more to drink than she thought she did, because even Rey hadn’t expected to say what she did next

“And… I’m not?!”

Ben looked shocked for a moment before his lips moved soundlessly and he swallowed – a habit she’d noticed frequently manifested when he was emotional. But now, even as she watched, a look of determination settled on his features. His hands fisted up by his sides as if he was gathering his courage for something big and Rey could only gape as he sank to his knees in front of the couch his whiskey-dark eyes suddenly soft with so many emotions

“Never think you’re not important to me Rey.”

He took a deep breath and let it go, some tension leaving his shoulders as his eyes found hers

“You’re… you’re everything Rey. Everything.”

Now it was Rey’s turn to be shocked and caught unawares. Which was why her eloquent reply to Ben’s weighty confession was made up of just two small words.

“I- I am?”

Ben couldn’t meet her eyes anymore and her hands were slowly enveloped in his big, warm ones, his thumb stroking soothing circles on her palm as he nodded.

“You are. I’ve been so gone for you since the day we met. It’s been torture holding myself back because I didn’t want to mess up our friendship… and I also know that you don’t feel… that way… about m-"

Rey couldn’t wait for him to finish talking because for some weird reason Ben seemed to be under the impression that he was the only one who’d caught feelings here. And Rey didn’t want to waste even a second explaining her feelings in words… she’d always been more of an action-oriented person.

So she leaned up the small distance, because this giant of a man was still taller kneeling in front of her than she was sitting on his couch, and pressed her lips softly to his, halting the nervous flow of words from him mid-word. The kiss went from just a simple press of lips to a sweet affirmation of her feelings for him, to a sensuous caress before they had to part for air.

Rey was breathing hard, her heart racing in her chest with a rhythm that was twinned by Ben’s, their foreheads together, eyes staring deep into the other’s, silently giving and receiving affirmations of their feelings for each other.

Their lips found each other’s once more with a sense of inevitability as Ben’s phone started to vibrate silently next to him on the carpet.

The device was categorically ignored for the rest of the night and well into the morning when Ben woke to find a dozen missed calls and an email from his boss Alistair Snoke, telling him that he was fired effective immediately, Ben found he couldn’t care less. Especially when Rey stirred in sleep seeking his missing warmth beside her. The phone was unceremoniously dropped to the carpet once more and forgotten for the rest of the weekend as their belated May 4th celebrations took on a distinctly romantic turn that year and every year afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a prompt from [writing-challenges-and-prompts](writing-challenges-and-prompts.tumblr.com) on Tumblr

**“Do you believe in soulmates?” - “No.” - “Oh, well that’s a shame because I’m it. I’m your soulmate.”**

I changed the wording of the prompt a tiny bit... felt it fit better with my narrative.

* * *

To defeat a great evil one final time, the living Force made a dyad… two halves of one complete soul, two bodies but one life force.

One of them, born to the illustrious heroes of the galaxy and the other, born almost a decade later to nobodies. And for almost 20 years, neither half of the dyad was even aware of the other… at least not consciously.

The one half, named Benjamin Organa Solo Skywalker, a long name and heavy ancestry to bear on his gangly shoulders at 13, had been under near-constant attack from the Evil the Force had created the dyad to confront. Ben’s unfortunate ancestry had made him a prime target for the Evil to get it’s claws into ever since the little life force had been an embryo.

Even as the living Force stood a mute audience to the pure beacon of light becoming riddled with streaks of darkness and eventually almost submitting to the manipulations of the Evil, the galaxy kept on because it wasn’t time… _yet_.

The other half of the dyad, had an equally hard struggle during her youngling days. Having been sold to a junker on the unforgiving desert planet of Jakku, the self-christened Rey, had a lot of years of hard labor and a difficult life ahead of her before events could be put into motion to bring the two halves together.

It was a fateful day, years later, when the two halves of the soul met… and the bond that had been waiting patiently dormant inside them, unfurled.

But both young people, damaged by their hard lives and the unfortunate circumstances of their meeting, refused to acknowledge the gravity of the bond, continuing to fight the pull and each other.

Rey clung to the safety of her assumptions about Kylo the monster, and retreated to the arms of the Resistance and the young man continued to force himself to lean on the dark side, as taught by the Evil for decades now.

It took a hard personal journey for both of them to confront the truth about their connection and even then, the hold of the Evil had been so deep into Ben’s tortured soul that ridding himself of his master had not been enough for him to see the path forward with any more clarity. Again, the two halves of the dyad had separated, almost extinguishing the hope for the galaxy’s future.

But the living Force held all the knowledge in the galaxy and it was known that while Evil could flourish easily, it could never remain permanent. The dyad was created with a purpose and even with the circuitous route taken, they would fulfill their destiny.

And so they did. A year after their separation, the two halves met and worked together to get rid of the Evil once and for all.

But something that the living Force had not planned for was the dyad becoming incomplete after the fact. Neither half of the soul was supposed to really exist without the other. One half of a life force existing in the mortal plane while the other passed on, was something the laws of nature and the Force could not sustain.

But the flow of time could not be turned back nor could life be brought back to that which had already passed from the mortal plane.

Somehow though, the nature of the dyad could not, _would not_ be denied.

If not in this life, in this universe… the dyad would assert itself in the next or the one after that.

* * *

It was another fateful day, this time in an entirely different universe, when a tall, serious looking young man clad entirely in black, bumped into a pretty young woman with three buns in her hair while they both attempted to open the door to the neighborhood coffee shop.

The young lady looked up into the young man’s eyes and they would both claim later that in that moment, everything else had disappeared.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” she whispered, her hazel eyes still locked with his, her voice almost breathless with wonder

“I… I didn’t. Until now” His voice had the same reverent quality in it.

As if they were both aware of just how significant this moment was… of just how long it had been in the making, as if they knew the unfinished journey of their previous lives was now being completed in this lifetime.

“That’s good… because I’m it. I’m your soulmate Ben”

Her eyes smiled brightly at him as did her lips. Her entire being radiating her happiness, as if she was a luminous being. If people who’d known Ben in this life had seen him then, smiling back at Rey, they would’ve sworn it wasn’t the same serious, almost perpetually sad young man they knew. But there he was, grinning away at her, his happiness palpable as his eyes sparkled with love.

“I know Rey… I’ve missed you. I’ve been waiting for you for such a long time”

Their initial quest for coffee forgotten entirely, Ben, the tall young man pulled the young woman, Rey, into his arms, feeling for the first time in this lifetime, as if his soul was complete. Rey wasted no time in twining her hands into his luscious hair while she too breathed a sigh of relief, her body melting into Ben’s arms as if coming home after a long, long wait.

The living Force surrounded the two of them in a cocoon of warmth, blessing the two halves of the dyad finally together as they were meant to be in another lifetime.

The Force was finally in balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading through till the end.
> 
> As of now, I'm doing random prompts from Tumblr that inspire me. Please feel free to leave me prompts or ideas you'd like to see written up, in the comments. 
> 
> :)


	3. Stunniful...

Moved to <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786204>

Felt like this one-shot deserved to be on its own. Sorry for the confusion... I'm still trying to figure out ao3

xo 

Genie


End file.
